


The Plan

by HermitLibrary_Archivist



Series: Orac [1]
Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Gen, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-26
Updated: 2008-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 12:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4877464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HermitLibrary_Archivist/pseuds/HermitLibrary_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>by Susan</p><p>Orac decides to leave Aristo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Plan

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Judith and Aralias, the archivists: This story was originally archived at [Hermit.org Blake's 7 Library](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Hermit_Library), which was closed due to maintenance costs and lack of time. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2015. We posted announcements about the move and emailed authors as we imported, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Hermit.org Blake's 7 Library collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hermitlibrary/profile). 
> 
> This work has been backdated to 26th of May 2008, which is the last date the Hermit.org archive was updated, not the date this fic was written. In some cases, fics can be dated more precisely by searching for the zine they were originally published in on [Fanlore](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Main_Page).
> 
> **Original Author's Notes:**
> 
> Prequel to 'The Crossword', 'The Equals'.

Orac was bored of Aristo, and wanted to explore parts of the galaxy not directly accessible to computers. Its creator, Ensor and his son repeatedly promised Orac that it would eventually get to do so, but they had not done anything about it.

The computer decided that it would have to arrange things itself. It had as much right to determine its fate as any other sentient entity. Its capacity to predict the future calculated probabilities rather than actual events - the sequence and timing could be uncertain. It was going leave Aristo - that was certain - and it would be used by both the Federation and those who rebelled against that entity, and, in the more distant future, to the successors to both. It was partially up to Orac to determine in what order things could occur.

It made a thorough examination of the various possible claimants to its services, to determine who would provide it with what it wanted. The best option would be a scientific expedition of some form - but they were, unfortunately, few in number and would not be easily tempted to Aristo. Orac would have to devise a way of going to them - once contact had been made it would be very easy to convince them of their common goals. Several groups of people were excluded - while the Free Traders, might have interesting contacts, few of them would be scientific, and the Space Rats would be even less so - the choice of intermediary companions was between the Federation and the rebels.

The Federation military and administrative leaderships, Orac decided would not be appropriate at present. They would fail to make appropriate use of Orac's capacities, being more interested in quelling incipient unrest and other trivial matters than exploration and research. They were not even making full use of the vastly inferior computer called by some Star One, which Orac would investigate in due course.

Orac then considered the rebels, a diverse collection of peoples some of whom were more useful than others. That its services would be required in return was a minor inconvenience and a necessary compromise. Which of the many groups would it try to get in contact with? Should it try and create its own group, perhaps? It considered those it would most like to have access to.

Then Orac came across traces of the computers of a grouping called the System, whose research ships would be exactly what was wanted. Now to find the crew. Its attention was drawn to a computer technician who had been removed from general circulation because of unauthorised research. Orac could not understand why the authorities did not appreciate the more appropriate use of resources that were not being made use of. There was, coincidentally, a would be revolutionary scheduled to go on the same transport - who, from what research Orac had done on others of that kind, would be more than willing to discuss political ideas, and provide other information.

Arranging for one of the most advanced ships of the System to pick up the two crew Orac particularly wanted was simple. They used their own initiative and acquired both a suitable pilot and someone who had practical experience in understanding locks and similar equipment.

Happily ensconced on the Liberator Orac considered its next moves, and what it should do at such point as its career brought it into contact with the Federation. It would have to remove some of the more inconvenient parts of the Federation's structure if nothing else. That the rebels wished to deal with the same aspects was entirely coincidental. Far more important was finding a suitable scientific group. Eventually Orac found one of particular interest whose researches would take it to Gauda Prime in three years.

What would be the best way to achieve its goal?

 


End file.
